Reminiscence
by Azure Lullaby
Summary: For a day, life feels just like how it used to be. Pre-series. Warnings: incest, implied smut. Written for doubleexchange on lj.


**Title: **Reminiscence  
**Fandom: **Gundam 00  
**Pairing: **Neil x Lyle x Neil  
**Rating: **R  
**Word Count: **1730  
**Warnings:** Implied smut, Incest  
**Summary:** For a day, life feels just like how it used to be. Pre-series.**  
Disclaimer: **Gundam 00 belongs to over people and more specificaly not me. I write only to entertain.  
**A/N:** Written for doubleexchange on whoever this is for, I hope you enjoy this! Thank you Fu, for without you, this fic would be bad.

---

Lyle stumbled out of bed late that morning grateful that is was a weekend. He had finished fixing a major meltdown for his job the day before and celebrated by getting smashed for the first time in weeks. Of course, that led to the inevitable hangover from hell.

"Fuck…" he muttered. As there was no river sand for him to bury himself in nearby, he would have to settle for a shower. Stripping and leaving a trail of clothing to the bathroom door, Lyle turned the water on to a lukewarm temperature. As soon as he felt that he could function without falling over, he washed the stench of stale booze off his body. He walked without stumbling much back to his room and threw on some clean boxers and sweats before toweling off his hair.

Much more awake and aware now, Lyle heard the noise of everyday living that had long since been absent from his flat. Someone was in the kitchen and they weren't trying to hide their presence. He slipped back into the bedroom silently and grabbed the pistol from the nightstand drawer. Thanking whatever god might exist that whoever this was failed as a crook, he padded down the hallway and aimed around the corner into the kitchen.

He could smell food now that he was closer. At the stove, a man with long brown hair as messy as his was working over a frying pan. "I know you're there Lyle." He turned around and stared down the barrel of the pistol with green eyes identical to Lyle's. "You can put the gun away."

Lyle narrowed his eyes and kept the gun trained on his mirror image. "Why are you here, Neil? How did you get in?"

Neil shrugged and gestured towards the door. "You still forget to lock the door when you get drunk. Didn't I always tell you that one day someone will just walk in and kill you in your sleep?"

"And I always told you that if someone tried, then I'd shoot them in the back when I found them, drunk or not." Lyle set the gun on a table in the living room and started to walk towards his twin. "What are you doing here Neil?"

Neil went back to cooking what Lyle could now see as eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "I'm here to see my adorable twin. By the way, go get yourself some food; your fridge looks like it hasn't seen any in months. You have to be starving to death."

Lyle only shrugged and started making coffee. Neil might have had the ability to be energetic in the mornings but his twin lacked that ability. "The corporation I started working for was hacked and I've spent the past only God knows how long fixing the previous ass's mistakes. Computer security just isn't what it used to be. And isn't it too late for breakfast?"

"It's never too late for breakfast." Neil seemed to laugh at the thought.

"What have you been doing the past two years?" Lyle asked, about to light a cigarette before Neil sent a disapproving stare his way.

The elder twin flipped a pancake over. "A little of this, a bit of that."

The coffee finished at the same time breakfast did. While his twin poured black coffee for the both of them, Neil walked to where the dishes remained since he left and pulled out two plates and some silverware. "You don't have to set the table Neil. You're the guest." Lyle commented.

Neil simply smiled and set the table. He then piled more food than Lyle had seen in several days onto his plate. His stomach also took that moment to declare that it had been deprived of real food in that amount of time as well. Sparing no energy for talk, Lyle dug into his food.

After he finished he studied the man in front of him. Even though it had been two years since the last time he had seen or heard from the elder twin, he had not changed much. Neil was still tall and lean, though he now had more muscle on his body. His brown hair was still messy as always and surprisingly, the exact length of Lyle's own shoulder length curls. The biggest change was in the eyes. The blue eyes had become harder. His own eyes began to trail lower down Neil's figure, focusing on his crotch. Lyle was very sure that had not changed either.

"I know I'm handsome, but I don't have anything you don't have, _little_ brother." A voice interrupted. Neil stood up and moved to the sink.

"Obviously I'm the hotter twin." Lyle responded. "But don't let that bother you. I'm sure I can find someone who would be willing to turn down this body for you." His response was a soapy towel to the face. He calmly picked up a napkin and wiped the suds off his face.

"Would the supposed Adonis do the dishes?"

Lyle still brought his dishes to the sink and began to clean the food off them. "Asshole."

"You still love me."

Once the dishes were done, Neil stretched, revealing a pale, firm stomach. "So, what's there left to do around here?"

Lyle ran a hand down his twin's side, smirking at the small jump he got as a reaction. "Let me get dressed. I want you to do something with me."

---

Lyle led the way to their friend's arcade where they used to hang out at as children before the attack. "C'mon. They've got a new shooting game. You need two people to play." Since he didn't see the owner around, he fished change out of his pockets and fed the machine two Euros. When he looked over Neil had his plastic gun in hand.

Icy blue eyes glittered with amusement. "Let's make this more interesting, why don't we? The person that shoots down the most suits buys the booze tonight." Neil offered. His posture suggested that he didn't think he could lose.

Shrugging, Lyle agreed. "I've had the highest scores for this game since Andy got it in. He's damn near banned me from touching the machine."

The first mobile suit popped up on the screen and disappeared before Lyle could even move his hand, shot down by Neil. Narrowing his eyes, Lyle focused completely on the screen. However, he only shot down a handful of suits compared to the dozens his twin shot down.

"Where the fuck did you learn to shoot like that?" Lyle groaned.

Neil chuckled. "I've learned a few things over the past two years." He turned to leave. "I want to go and see our family."

The twins walked to the cemetery, stopping only to pick up flowers. Neil laid them at the tombstone. "I miss them."

Arms wrapped around him from behind. "I miss them two. And I've missed you as well."

Neil leaned back into Lyle's embrace. "I couldn't stay here. I can't move on like you did." A gentle kiss was laid on his neck.

"Where have you been?" his twin murmured against his neck.

"Around." They stood there for a minute in silence.

Lyle let go and grabbed Neil by the hand. The two of them walked back to the apartment they once shared.

As soon as the door was closed, Lyle pressed himself flush against his twin's body. He kissed him, his tongue slipping between his twin's lips. Savoring the spicy flavor of his twin's mouth, he leaned deeper into the kiss.

Neil's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer before breaking the kiss. "I've missed that." he sighed.

Lyle led the two of them back to his room. He started to strip his twin of his clothing when his twin pulled back and pushed him onto the bed. Neil kneeled in front of his crotch and unzipped the zipper. The younger was about to protest at the position when a warmth engulfed the head of his cock. "Fuck…" he moaned. It had been too long since his twin's talented mouth had been on him.

iI suppose I'll let it slide this time… /i, he thought and just let himself feel the pleasure his twin was giving him.

Several hours later, the two were still lying on the bed with Lyle lying practically on top of Neil. "Do you think we should go make dinner now?" the elder asked.

The body on top of him shook no and attempted to make itself even heavier so they couldn't go anywhere.

Neil laughed. "Still like to cuddle after sex, eh my cute twin?"

Blushing, Lyle bit the other's neck. "Ass."

"Isn't mine great?" Neil leaned his head closer. "And it's all yours." he whispered.

"You're impossible Neil. And I only cuddle with you." He began to yawn and cuddled even closer to the body under him.

"Go to sleep. It's ok." said the soothing voice above him.

Before Lyle drifted off, there was one thing he needed to say. "I love you Neil."

---

When Lyle woke up later that night, the bed next to him was cold and empty save for a note.

_ Lyle,_

_ Sorry I didn't wake you up. After all the work you've been doing you probably needed the rest. I have to get back to my own job. There is some food in the fridge. It should be enough for a few days. I even bought you  
some beer. (You'll owe me later) Take care of yourself. _

_ Neil_

_ P.S. I love you too._

Lyle smiled despite himself. He was not that surprised to find his brother gone. He had a feeling that he would not stay else he would have just said the day before he'd be around for a while. He took a quick shower and ate some of the food his brother left. Once the dishes were done, he lit a cigarette and turned on the TV.

Every channel was broadcasting to the news there had been attacks both at the Human Reform League Pillar and an AEU mobile suit display. At both, powerful new mobile suits were seen.

Lyle narrowed his eyes, seeing that these new suits would cause an upheaval with the power they've displayed. "Neil, wherever you are be safe." he prayed to the God he used to believe in. "War's coming to our front door again."

_**fin**_


End file.
